1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo shipping assemblies that save storage space in containers, and which minimize the cost of labor, while effectively protecting the cargo stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The shipping of cargo has becoming increasingly important in today's business environment. Shipping is usually carried out by truck, air or sea. The cargo is typically loaded on to pallets, which can be stored in containers for shipping. Alternatively, the cargo can be loaded loosely (without a pallet) into a container for shipping.
Unfortunately, both pallet-loading and loose-loading of cargo suffer from drawbacks. Pallets take up a lot of space in a container. On the other hand, loose-loading is very labor-intensive because laborers will be needed to slowly load the cargo into a container at the embarkation point, and to slowly unload the cargo from the container at the destination.